Animals
|artist = |year = 2013 |from = EP |tvfilm = |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 16, 2017 (JDU) Extreme Version March 9, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) Community Remix June 30, 2016 (JDU) July 28, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 6 (Mashup) |dg = / (Extreme Version) |mashup = Club |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |pc = / (Classic) to (Extreme Version) |gc = Turquoise/Red Fiery Rose to Middle Yellow (Extreme Version) |lc = Turquoise (Classic and Mashup) Orange (Extreme) |pictos = 93 (Classic) 144 (Extreme Version) 98 (Mashup) |kcal = 20 (All Versions) |dura = 2:57 (Classic) 2:58 (Extreme Version/Mashup) |nowc = Animals |audio = |perf = Classic Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Stéphane Deheselle (P2) Extreme Mehdi KerkoucheDiegho San confirms Mehdi is the performer. 12092366 641929062613781 185411106 n.jpgCaptura.PNG (Translation) }}"Animals" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing large helmets. P1 has a blue jacket with pink and yellow stripes. P2 wears a blue jacket with sky-blue stripes. During the tunnel scene, whichever dancer is performing less vigorously will get their jacket turned silver until their next vigorous phase. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a man. He has short black hair with two golden yellow streaks. He is wearing a pair of welder goggles and a gold and dark red necklace. He wears arm gauntlets on his left hand and black bracelets on his right. He wears a gladiator shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He wears blue-grey leather pants, a yellow belt and a dark red cloth on the right side of his waist. He is also wearing a pair of black boots. During the chorus the dancer will turn black and his clothing will light up into an orange shade. Background Classic The background is a tunnel that contains numerous switching colorful lights. The first set in the preview has purple stage lights with pink floor lights. Next, a long trail of blue lights swirl in the distance. After this, it duplicates on each dancers' side. Extreme Version A dark purple room with mandalas, blue lines that form tree-like shapes, concentrical circles, fuchsia smoke and blue zig zag lines. Mashup Animals has a Mashup with the theme of Club. It can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers in clubwear. The Mashup is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. Dancers *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Rabiosa'' *''Feel So Right ''GM1 *''Good Feeling'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''So Glamorous ''GM2 *''Good Feeling'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Domino'' *''Hit The Lights ''GM3 *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Feel So Right ''GM4 *''Good Feeling'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''TiK ToK'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''Domino'' *''Hit The Lights ''GM5 *''Beauty And A Beat ''GM6 Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: *'P1:' Step on P2's leg and swing your right hand out. *'P2:' Squat down and swing your right hand up. Animals (MG) GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: When first kneeling, quickly get up punching the air and raising both arms. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose, crossing your legs, raising your right arm, and putting your left hand on your chest. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms. Gold Move 4: Having your arms open, make the same Indian position, but closely. AnimationMalGM$.png|Gold Move 1 Extreme GM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AnimationMalGM3.png|Gold Move 2 Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game AnimationMalGM1.png|Gold Move 3 Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game AnimationMalGM2.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1 and 4: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. (Feel So Right) Gold Move 2: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. (So Glamorous) Gold Move 3 and 5: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. (Hit The Lights) Gold Move 6: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (Beauty And A Beat) FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 AnimalsMashupGold.gif|Gold Move 1 and 4 in-game Glamorouscusto gm.png|Gold Move 2 AnimalsMashupGold2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 AnimalsMashupGold3.gif|Gold Move 3 and 5 in-game Baabgm12.png|Gold Move 6 AnimalsMashupGold4.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Appearances in Mashups Animals appears in the following mashups: Extreme *''Fun'' Captions The Extreme Version of Animals appears in Party Master. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Fire Master *Wild Warrior Community Remix The Extreme version has a Community Remix only featuring the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. This is the second 'themed' Community Remix in the series, after Bad Romance (Official Choreography). The following are featured: *chapie69 (UK) *DieghoSan (Brazil) *Littlesiha (USA) *Lucktose (Germany) *Kelvin Jaeder (Brazil) *Denz (Australia) *TheFairyDina (France) *Dial-K901 (Peru) *Kevindudas (Hungary) *qR Absolut (Germany) *Mereth86 (Spain) *MrManu96 (Mexico) *PamellaRibeiro (Brazil) *Moogly-H (Australia) *ManuJD1 (France) *MoonAngel (Italy) *Cellybird (Canada) Dance Quests Animals is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Palm Tree Extreme *Comet Trivia General *A radio version of the song is used where the song is shortened by almost two minutes. *"F**kin’" is censored. The word was already censored in the original song, but an additional warp is added in the game to cover up the rest of the word. **By percentage, this is the most censored song in the franchise, since there are only eight words, two of which are censored, making it 25% censored. Classic *P1 was teased on Facebook as a silhouette. *In the official YouTube photo, the left dancer has pink skin, while in the gameplay his skin is white. *As with Love Me Again, slow motion effects are used on the dancers. *''Animals'' had a different menu square in the E3 demo version of the game. *P2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *P2 has a few additional counted moves on which are only accounted for on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of . The extra moves are when he slowly waves his arms while P1 is activated. *The coaches for the Classic routine reappear in RADICAL (Helmet Version). *The Classic routine's pictograms are mostly in Just Dance 2015 style; however, some of them are in Just Dance 2016 style. *In the 7th-Gen version of , there is a tutorial picture that shows a girl wearing P1's helmet, along with a boy wearing P4's unicorn head from 4x4. *P2 appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. *An unused Rabbid avatar dressed as P1 can be found in the ''Just Dance'' World Cup archives. Extreme Version *In the preview gameplay of the Extreme version, the Beta Gold Move effect is used. *The Extreme routine appears to lack a few pictograms. *The Extreme version of this song was played during the Grand Final of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The sunglasses worn by the coach for the Extreme Version routine are the same ones as those worn by the coach in Scream & Shout (Extreme Version). *In the files for the Extreme Version, it can be seen that a few score detecion (.msm) files reference TiK ToK. Mashup *In the coach selection menu, the coach from Feel So Right is present in the Mashup icon, although the starting coach is actually Beauty And A Beat. **This is because Beauty And A Beat is also the starting dancer for Circus (Mashup). *In the Mashup, the final Gold Move happens even after the music has faded out. Community Remix *This song is the second 'themed' Community Remix in the series, after ''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreography). *In the Community Remix, Dieg'h'''o San s name is misspelled as Diego. Gallery Game Files AnimalsSqu.png|''Animals AnimalsALT.png|''Animals'' (Extreme) animalsaltcmu.jpg|''Animals'' (Community Remix) Animalsmu cover generic.png|''Animals'' (Mashup) Animals cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Animalsalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) Tex1 64x64 m bf79112b12b347be 14.png| album background (Classic) Animals cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Animalsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme) Animalsaltcmu cover@2x.jpg| cover (Community Remix) Animals1024.png| cover (Classic) 252.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) 200252.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) 300252.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) sandman.png|Avatar (Extreme) 200296.png|Golden avatar (Extreme) 300296.png|Diamond avatar (Extreme) 548.png|Avatar (Community Remix) 200548.png|Golden avatar (Community Remix) 300548.png|Diamond avatar (Community Remix) animals pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) AniMalsSprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Animals background.png|Background (Classic - from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Animals_jd2016_menu.png|''Animals'' on the menu Animals_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Animals_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Animals_jd2016_score.png| score screen (Classic) Animalsalt_jd2016_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Animalsalt_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Animalsalt_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Animalsalt_jd2016_score.png| score screen (Extreme Version) Animals_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Animals'' on the menu (Classic, Outdated) Animals_jd2017_menu.png|''Animals'' on the menu Animals_jd2017_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Animals_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Animals_jd2017_score.png| score screen (Classic) animalsalt jd2017 menu.jpg|Extreme Version on the menu animalsalt jd2017 load.jpg| loading screen (Extreme Version) Promotional Images 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser image jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Promotional picture 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg| promotional gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg| promotional gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg| promotional gameplay 3 WrongPictogram.jpg| promotional gameplay 1 Behind The Scenes tuytrge.png|Behind the scenes (Extreme Version) Beta Elements JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta menu icon (Classic) Animals rabbid ava.png|Unused Rabbid avatar Others animalsmaxresdefault.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Classic - UK) Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Wii tutorial on the 7th-Gen version of with a girl wearing P1 s helmet Animalschallenge.png|''Animals'' in the Beta version of World Video Challenge Kjioihugyt.png|Leaked gameplay footage of the Extreme Version Videos Official Music Video Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance 2016 – Animals by Martin Garrix - Official US Martin Garrix - Animals Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 – Animals by Martin Garrix (ALTERNATE) - Official US Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Animals - 5 stars Animals - Just Dance Now Animals - Just Dance 2017 Animals Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Animals - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme Version' Animals (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2016 Animals (Extreme) - Just Dance 2017 Animals (Extreme) - Just Dance 2018 Animals (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 Animals (Extreme) - Just Dance Now 'Mashup' Just dance 2016 animals mashup 5 stars wii 'Community Remix' Animals (Extreme Version) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 Animals (Extreme Version) (Community Remix) - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation de:Animals es:Animals fr:Animals it:Animals pl:Animals Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Stéphane Deheselle